1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrophoretic display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrophoretic display apparatus having high transparency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as various electronic appliances such as mobile phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), computers and large-scale televisions have been developed, the demand for flat panel display devices applicable to the electronic appliances has also increased. Recently, e-paper capable of substituting for real paper has been spotlighted.
In general, e-paper is obtained by using electrophoresis that provides a high contrast ratio and has no dependency on view angles.
Such electrophoretic display apparatuses using electrophoresis include REED (Reverse Emulsion Electrophoretic Display, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,700) devices developed by Zikon Corporation. The REED technology realizes images by interposing an emulsion of a non-polar continuous phase and a polar dispersed phase between an upper transparent electrode and a lower transparent electrode, and by applying a voltage between the upper and lower transparent electrodes.
However, in the REED devices of Zikon Corporation, large droplets are formed because the starting point is not defined on the electrodes upon polarization. Therefore, the REED devices have low transparency.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an electrophoretic display apparatus having improved transparency.